


Shy

by eenthan



Series: CEO Mr. Kim [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OfficeAU, cutewonu, fluffagain, meanie, oldermingyu, shywonu, youngerwonu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eenthan/pseuds/eenthan
Summary: when wonwoo just wanted to deliver lunch boxes,  but a certain rude intern made it difficult for him.  luckily his husband was there to save him.





	Shy

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my third meanie ff here i think? but yeah i planned on making more even though i always took too long hahah  
> do leave comments! i always love to read them :)  
> also my english sucks so bear with it lmao

Wonwoo let out a breath that he didn’t realize he’s been holding. His grip around a bag full of lunch boxes tightened as he stared at the huge building in front of him. He was hesitated whether to walk in or not, as he was kind of nervous. But when the passerby started giving him a weird look, he blushed and immediately walked into the buildings entrance. 

Walking towards the lift, Wonwoo kept his head down as he walked passed the workers. He was feeling anxious and was actually surprised of himself when he managed to step forwards and without any problems. For once. He pushed the button to go to level 7, as he adjusted his bags straps that were falling off his shoulders. All while biting his lips and sometimes wiped his clammy hands at his pants. 

When he reached the floor, he took a deep breath and walked out of the lift. He was met with a sight of office cubicles as he began to walk towards a certain room. All of the workers greet him a ‘good afternoon, sir! ‘ and he could only nodded his head shyly, feeling his face started to warm up. He managed to stutter out a greeting in reply as the workers looked at him with fond and amusement in their eyes. He fastened his pace and stopped as he saw a golden sign at the door. CEO Kim Mingyu. 

Wonwoo went to the secretary desk to ask for permission to enter the room. Usually the secretary will smile at him greeted him cheerfully. He had been told various times that he could just go into the room as he didn’t have to ask for permission. But being the shy person he is, he would eventually came to the secretary desk first before meeting the man. 

This time however, the secretary who usually greeted him was not there. Instead there was someone who he never seen before. That girl was arranging some documents but Wonwoo could see that she was grumbling under her breath as she slammed some files onto the table. Wonwoo winced slightly as he wondered whether to ask that girl or not. He even thought of just going back home but then decided against it when he remembered the first reason why he was there. 

Wonwoo walked to the secretary desk and cleared his throat. “Ex-excuse me.. “

The girl turned her head towards him as she sent him a glare. “What?! “

To say Wonwoo was shocked was an understatement but he braved himself to still ask the girl. “Is.. is Mr. Kim Mingyu in-inside? “ 

The girl didn’t reply his question as she looked at him skeptically. Wonwoo tightened his grip around his bag and asked again. “Can-can I see him? “

“Why? “ Wonwoo panicked a little at the question. His mind started to think of a good answer to say while the girl began to look annoyed when Wonwoo was taking a long time to answer the simple question. “Well? “

“I-I want to give him some-something, “ the girl however was still not satisfied with the answer. “Who are you? Have you made an appointment to meet Mr. Kim? “

“I-I didn’t make any appoin-“

“You can’t go in”

Wonwoo widened his eyes as he looked at the annoyed girl. “B-but, “

“Don’t you understand? This is an office, not some kind of college. Saying of that, shouldn’t you be at school instead of here? “ the girl eyed him with a frown on her face. 

“But, please just-just this one time” Wonwoo said, desperation clearly heard in his voice. The girl decided to ignore him and continued doing her works. “You should go before I call the security. Speaking of them, they should prevent you from entering this building at first. “

Wonwoo wanted to object but before he could say anything, a man came to the secretary desk and stood beside him. “Hey can you tell Mr. Kim that I’ll send the documents next Monday? “ the girl only answered with a ‘whatever’ causing the man to let out a ‘tch’ sound. The man started to turn around but stopped when realized that there was someone beside him. 

“Do you need any- oh my god, Mr. Kim!” the man exclaimed with a loud voice, startling both Wonwoo and the girl. “What are you doing here?! “

Wonwoo felt his face started to heat up again at the sudden attention but before he could say anything, the girl beat him to it. Again. 

“I was going to call the security to take him away” Wonwoo could see the man’s eyes widened at the girl’s words. He himself could feel that his heartbeat is beating wildly against his chest. 

“What the hell, are you crazy?! “ the man said, almost shouting which caused the workers around them to stop their works and looked at the commotion at the secretary desk. 

“What? He doesn’t have any appointment with Mr. Kim and he is probably one of those pathetic college kids who came to ask for donations” the girl said as if it was a small matter. 

“Don’t you know who he is?!“ the man said, and Wonwoo then remembered that he is actually one of the best employees there. His name is Choi Seungcheol if he’s not wronged. 

“Why should I? He’s not even an important person to be remembered” the girl said as her voice also started to rise. 

“What you lit-“

“What’s going on? “ Wonwoo heart skipped a beat when he heard that voice. He turned around to see a tall, handsome man standing in front of his own office room. Kim Mingyu. 

“Maybe you should ask this rude intern about what had she done” Seungcheol said as he rolled his eyes when the girl just showed her annoyed look. 

“What? I was just doing my work. Beside, this person is being persistent and if it’s not for this noisy old man we could have get rid of him already” the girl said as the crowd gasped at her words. Wonwoo was feeling extremely uncomfortable that he just wanted to get out of the building. He adjusted his bag a few times before turning his gaze to the carpeted floor. 

Wonwoo felt a presence beside him and before he could do anything, that person wrapped their arm around his shoulder. He looked up to see that Mingyu smiled, causing his face to turn a bit red at the man’s dazzling smile. Mingyu turned to look at the girl and raised his eyebrows. “How long have you been an intern here? “

“Two weeks” Wonwoo could hear Seungcheol’s snort but decided to just keep quiet. 

“I must tell that you are very brave, and you must take your job seriously” the girl smirked at Mingyu’s words, as if she was winning whatever arguments he had with Seungcheol earlier. 

“However, that doesn’t mean you can insult my best employee… .” Wonwoo once again heard Seungcheol’s chuckle and when he looked at him, the older man already had a smug look on his face. 

“…or the love of my life” Mingyu tightened his embrace around Wonwoo as the smaller man began to look at the ground again to hide his embarrassment. “This is Kim Wonwoo. My husband” Wonwoo felt a kiss on top of his head at the same time he heard the girl’s gasp. 

“And I think that you can start packing your stuff now. You’re no longer in need. “ Mingyu sent her another smile as she tried to protest. However, Seungcheol had already dragged her to her cubicle leaving the couple at the place. Mingyu looked at their surrounding and kindly told them to continue their works, in which all the employees replied to a ‘yes, sir! ‘

“Let’s go. “ Mingyu lead him to his office and asked him to take a seat first. Wonwoo nodded his head and sat at a couch inside the room. He played with his fingers and sometimes twiddled them to kill some times. 

“Hey” he turned his head to see Mingyu already sat beside him. Mingyu leaned in and gave him a peck on his lips, in which he replied with a blush on his face. “Why did you come to my office? Not that I don’t like it, but you rarely came. “

Wonwoo bit his lips before answered the question. “It-It’s just you say that you can’t go home to eat your lunch, s-so… “ he stopped as he began to fiddle with the bag which consisted of meals for his husband. That action got Mingyu’s attention as he also looked down at the bag that he barely noticed before. 

“You brought lunch for me? “ Mingyu asked, his smile wide as he looked at his adorable husband. Wonwoo’s face was now flushed red that he only lowered his face even more. Mingyu held his fidgeting hands as he caressed and kissed them softly. “Thank you. I really appreciate it. “  
Wonwoo then proceeded to take out all of the lunch boxes that he had packed and placed them on the table neatly. “I-I don’t know what you want to eat but I made your favourite food, but then I thought that you might want to eat what you usually had, but then I remembered that you’ve been wanting to try this new meals you saw on the television so I-“ Wonwoo cut himself off when he realized he had just rambling and began to stop taking out the dishes as his head fell down in embarrassment. “I-I just.. “

Mingyu chuckled at his husband’s shyness as he cupped his husband’s face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Wonwoo let out a small squeak at Mingyu’s action as his face turned into a darker shade of red. Someone might think that after being together for almost four years and being married for a year and a half already, he should get used to all of the affection given by his husband. But Wonwoo is a very shy person, and his heart still beat loudly when he was near his husband. He closed his eyes as he placed his hands on his husband’s chest, trying to savour the kiss that they shared. 

Wonwoo still love his husband’s bold moves and Mingyu still love his husband’s shyness, even though their kiss will usually ended with a smirk on Mingyu’s face and Wonwoo’s face turned into an unhealthy color of red.


End file.
